


Devon Cream Tease

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Devon - Freeform, England - Freeform, F/M, Food Play, Pearl Necklace, Rough Sex, Rough and Ready, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer





	Devon Cream Tease

He was back again. Every day this week he’d turn up at the same time, 4.30pm, just as the afternoon rush had gone and the cafe was quiet. He’d order the same thing and sit in the same seat – tucked away in an alcove next to the stone fireplace where he was hidden from view – and check his emails or read the next day’s script. Every day you’d had to serve him as you had been the only one on duty, every day you’d had to watch as he’d lick his luscious lips as he ate before licking his fingers, each one making a pop as he pulled it out of his mouth.

You checked your apron was tied tight around your waist and walked over, fishing the notepad and pencil from the pocket;

“Good Afternoon Sir, are you ready to order?”

Without looking up from his reading he spoke quietly;

“Cream Tea please Miss, Earl Grey if you have it?”

“Of course Sir, I’ll be right back with it”

Making a few pointless scribbles on the notepad you made your way to the counter and assembled the order, saying goodbye to the elderly couple who’d come in half an hour previously and who were oblivious to the film star they’d been sharing the small quiet cafe with. Having filled the tray with his order you carried it over, resting the tray on the edge of the table as you unloaded it;

“There’s your Tea – Earl Grey – careful, the pot is hot, and here we have the scones, strawberry jam, and the Devon clotted cream, enjoy”

“Thank you Miss”

You watched for the briefest of moments as he lifted the lid on the teapot to check how the tea was brewing before you turned and started to clear the table where the other customers had left. Glancing over at him, what you saw made you drop the teacup you’d been clearing away onto the tray with a loud clatter. He looked up at you with a quick glance and raised an eyebrow. You finished clearing the table and as you walked past him you just had to say something;

“The cream goes on first”

He paused, knife mid air as a glob of strawberry jam hung precariously from it; “I’m sorry?”

“You’re doing it wrong. You’re in Devon. The Devonshire cream tea is cream first then the jam.”

He looked down at the scone he was still holding and smirked; “Thanks, I’ll remember that next time” and finished loading up the baked treat before taking a large bite, holding eye contact as he did.

A shudder ran down your back and you felt that heat between your legs start to bloom, clearing your throat you made your leave;

“If you need anything else please give me a shout, I’ll be out back”

You attempted to put a polite smile across your face, but the way he licked the crumbs from his lips was about to do you in, so making a hasty exit you sought refuge in the tiny kitchen in the back of the building. You loaded the antique dishwasher, setting it on its cycle - hoping this time the mechanism wouldn’t make it shake its way across the kitchen like it had done in the past - and stepped out through the back door that you kept open to allow a cooling breeze through the building on such a hot day. You sat down on the low padded garden bench, the wooden frame creaking under your weight as you slouched down against the cushions, stretching your weary legs out in front of you. Kicking off your ballet flats you flexed the muscles in your feet; waitressing sucked, you were on your feet all day, the pay was terrible, and most of the time the customers were rude. Thank god it was only a temporary job.

Letting your head loll back you closed your eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine on your skin. The small patio was a sun trap and a lovely little refuge from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the town. You slid further down in your seat and felt your skirt ride up a little, exposing more of your thigh than you’d usually show, but you didn’t care, no-one was around to see and the feel of the warm sunshine on your skin was soothing. You took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, this was the life. All that was missing was a nice cold glass of wine – and perhaps some male company – and you’d be happy.

Just as you had started to feel yourself nod off to sleep it went cold, opening one eye just a little you realised you were now in shadow. A strawberry blonde, 6’2, toned and muscled male shadow to be precise. Sitting up a little you couldn’t help but to swallow a small squeak;

“Err Hi”

“Sorry to disturb you”

He moved a little and suddenly you were blinded by the sun again. Shielding your eyes from the low afternoon sun you realised you were still slouched in a somewhat un-ladylike fashion, and sat up quickly;

“Its no issue, everything ok?”

“I was wondering if I could have some more cream?... for the scones...” and he held out the small ceramic dish that had previously held the first serving.

“Oh of course”

You quickly stood up, pulling your skirt back down your thigh, hoping you hadn’t been showing too much leg, and quietly padded across the stone cobbles in your bare feet and into the kitchen. You’d heard his footsteps close behind as he followed you. Stepping inside you allowed your eyes to adjust from the brightness, stepping over to the fridge you pulled out the large catering container of cream. Turning around to take the dish from him you hadn’t expected to find that he was standing quite so close, making you jump a little, instinctively stepping back only to find the countertop right behind you;

“Oh!”

He lifted his sunglasses off his face, perching them on top of his head in his blonde curls as his lips twitched a little into a small smirk.

Swallowing nervously you held your hand out;

“Dish”

The smirk extended; “Why thank you” The look on his face could only be described as predatory as he towered over you. Oh dear god, he really was full of himself wasn’t he? And very dishy to say the least;

“No... _the dish_...”

He handed you the small ceramic item and you set to work on opening the new tub of cream, the safety seal in still in place. These things were always tricky to open at the best of times, let alone when you were being watched. He sensed him moving around behind you and out of the corner of your eye you could see that he’d now lent against the counter top next t you, resting on one leg as the other was crossed in front of it, folding his arms over his chest as he watched you struggle to open the container. Suddenly the seal gave way and the lid came off with a pop, small droplets of the thick cream flying out as the lid tumbled onto the countertop.

“Aurgh!”

Some of the drops had fallen on the counter, others on the floor, and as you looked up you noticed a small droplet on his top lip;

“Oh...umm...sorry... you’ve got some on your lip...”

He delicately poked his tongue out and ran it over his lips, failing to catch the errant drop;

“No...umm...up a little...” you pointed but he just wasn’t getting it. Looking back you weren’t entirely sure what made you do what you did next, but you lifted your hand to his face and with a fingernail ever so gently scooped the cream from his top lip. Without thinking you then raised your finger to your lips and sucked the cream off. As you sucked your finger your eyes went wide, realising what you’d done before seeing the look on his face, watching as he swallowed and his Adams apple wobbled. You quickly went back to the task in hand, using a pallet knife to scoop the think and gloopy cream out and into the small dish, swirling the top with a flurry before going to hand it back to him.

What happened next was inevitable considering the electricity in the air, and as you held the small dish out to him he pounced. Suddenly you were being pushed back against the dishwasher and his lips were on yours. You parted your lips, not sure if you were going to protest or ask for more, but suddenly your tongues were swirling against each other’s as his hands roamed down your body and grasped at your ass through your skirt. Suddenly he lifted you, his lips never breaking contact with yours and you were sat on top of the dishwasher as it thundered away below you. The dish of cream found its way to the countertop and your hands were soon wrapped around his shoulders, working their way into his hair, the curls running through your fingers.

Hitching your skirt up he parted your legs and stood between them, the prominent bulge in his jeans rubbing deliciously against your crotch, your wetness having seeped through the thin silk of your knickers and now rubbing against the harsh denim. Before you’d even realised it he’d made short work of the buttons on your blouse, he had the lightest of touches and you hadn’t even felt him unfastening them. You clawed at his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, watching his biceps flex as he lifted his arms, dis-guarding the garment aside without a care.

His hands were on your bra, and with a swift tug on the middle he literally ripped it in two, the cups now falling to your sides. You watched as he dipped his head towards your breasts then stopped, pausing mid gesture, before looking up at you with a sly grin on his face;

“What did you say to me earlier?”

You were breathless and confused: “Huh?”

“Wasn’t it ‘the cream goes first’?”

You watched slack jawed as he reached for the small dish of clotted cream, dipping his finger into it, and achingly slowly brought it up to your breast, spreading a generous dollop onto your nipple, before returning to the dish to scoop more onto your other nipple. He brought his finger up to your mouth and you opened your lips without question, taking his finger in and sucking the cream off of him, your tongue swirling around the digit. As he pulled his hand away a loud pop was clearly audible;

“Mmmmm my sweet girl, I may have to make use of that mouth later on” a evil grin spread across his face as he lowered his lips to your breast, his mouth opening and his lips closing over your creamy nipple, suckling on the soft flesh as his tongue raked over the hard pink teat. It made you arch your back, without realising your hand had shot to the back of his head and was pressing his face against your chest. He lifted his head and moved to the other nipple, repeating his actions as you moaned from the pleasure he was giving you. Somewhere in the back of your conscious you could hear the metal click of a buckle being undone and the telltale burr of a zip being lowered. You felt his fingers stray up the inside of your thighs and move the elastic of your knickers to one side as he moved his lips back to the first breast, and as he watched you watching him you felt the simultaneous touch of his lips enclose over your teat as his fingers slid into your wetness.

As he sucked hard, his teeth lightly nipping at the stiff peak, his fingers slid up your folds to your clit, tapping at the hardened bud as he coaxed it out of its hood. He slid his fingers down, and as the pad of his thumb worked a figure of eight against your clit, he slid two fingers into you, stretching you as you covered his hand in your arousal.

As he withdrew his fingers you let out a small whimper from the sudden emptiness, and you watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth, his long tongue lapping at your essence on them before he sucked them clean. Leaning forward to kiss you, you felt the nudge of his cock against your pussy; he quickly reached down and adjusted himself so he was aligned with your cunt, the head pressing against your opening, teasing you mercilessly. You whimpered into his mouth as you felt his hands move to your ass again, and with one hard thrust he was deep within you, his cock buried to the hilt as his balls rested against your cheeks.

Pulling your thighs high against his hips he started to thrust into you, filling you completely as your soft walls clung tightly to his shaft. With every movement you could feel his veined girth stretch you and rub you just the right way. You leant back, your hands resting behind you on the countertop and you locked your heels behind him, pulling him in tighter with each thrust. Looking down you admired how his abdominal muscles rippled each time he moved, the way you could see his massive cock glisten with your juices each time he withdrew from you, only to savagely thrust back into you with a force that was knocking the breath from your lungs.

“Oh god, you feel so tight” he grinned at you, his eyes dark with desire; “Reach down and touch yourself my pet, rub your little button for me... I want to see you come undone”

You follow his instructions, snaking your hand down your stomach and rubbing your forefinger against your clit as he hammered his thick cock into you repeatedly. You could feel your orgasm building, the dual sensations of him filling you and your own attention on your clit were soon to be your downfall, and as you felt your body spasm around him you cried out;

“TOM! Yes yes yes ohmygod ohmygod YES!”

He was still rocking his hips as he pulled you forward and kissed you hungrily. Pulling out of you, he grasped at your hips and pulled you forwards off of the counter and pushing you to your knees;

“Now my pet, it’s time for some of my cream” as he pulled the pack of your head towards his cock, weeping and angry with need. You opened your mouth and took him in, tasting yourself on his slick shaft as he pumped deep into your throat, holding the back of your head as he fucked your mouth.  It was so deliciously degrading but you loved it, being used like this. You found your fingers had worked their way down to your pussy and as you let him fill your mouth and his cock bump against the back of your throat, you rubbed furiously at your clit as you fucked yourself with your other hand, twisting your fingers into your cunt. As you felt your walls start to spasm again your jaw instinctively fell open, allowing Tom to ram his entire length into your mouth. As the tip of his cock pressed against the back of your throat he let out a loud groan, spurting his hot cum straight down your throat. Seemingly endless ropes of his thick seed were filling your mouth, and as he fell back slightly, a little seeped out of the side of your mouth. Finally you fell back onto your heels, but with one last spurt he sprayed one rope of thick white cum across your tits.

Using his fingernail, he mimicked your earlier actions, collecting his seed that had escaped your lips from your chin and moving his finger to his own mouth, tasting the fruits of your passion;

“Mmmmm...” he grinned around his finger; “I think I prefer Devon cream better”.

He extended a hand to you and helped you to your feet, before he pulled his jeans back up his legs  and tucked his now softening cock back in. As you disguarded your now ruined bra you watched as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

Wiping your chest with a napkin you buttoned your blouse up as he made his way back to the seating area. Following a few seconds later you watched as he quickly threw some money onto the table to pay for his food and gathered up his jacket and script. As he got to the door he turned back;

“Sorry to dash my pet, but I’m needed back on set”

You smiled at him, nodding in his direction;

“The sign is right?”

“Huh?” He looked confused before turning to the door:

“ _Thank You. Please Come Again!”_

Raising an eyebrow he grinned as he pulled the door open, and you knew he’d be back tomorrow.


End file.
